Blood Ties
by madladypoet
Summary: Set after the death of John Winchester. Sam and Dean find a longlost relative who desperately needs their assistance.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural—Fan Fiction

**Blood Ties – Chapter One**

Sam Winchester awoke with a start. For a moment, he felt disoriented. Then he heard the reassuring voice of his brother Dean.

"You finally awake, little bro?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah," Sam replied, pushing himself up in the seat. "I think so."

Sam looked out the car window at the barren landscape. He always hated the desert. It seemed so bleak.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"Utah. About 50 miles from Salt Lake City." replied Dean.

Sam looked back out at the desert. All he could see for miles was sand and sagebrush. Sam had been dreaming about this place, this woman, since he was a child. Yet his dreams had become more urgent over the last few months. Now he was on his way to meet her. Dean had managed to track her down. She was a university professor in Religion and Folklore at the University of Utah.

"Sammy." said Dean interrupting his thoughts. "We don't have to do this."

Sam turned to his brother and cocked a grin. As far back as he could remember, Dean had always looked out for him. In fact, Sam always thought of Dean as the most important person in his life.

Sam turned back to the view in front of him. He took a deep breath and blew out his answer.

"I need to do this." said Sam quietly.

Dean said nothing but inwardly sighed. He didn't want to see his brother hurt. Dean knew that Sam had never really gotten over Jessica's death and after their father died, some part of Sam turned inward. Dean had no idea why Sam was so desperate to see this woman, but Dean also knew to trust Sam's visions. Yet, Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this vision. The fact that Sam had been having visions of this woman since childhood was extremely disturbing. Dean looked over at his brother who was staring out of the window.

"Sam" said Dean cautiously. "Maybe your visions are telling you to stay away from this woman."

Sam didn't reply. As much as he loved Dean, there were things he couldn't tell his brother. Sam never told Dean about his visions of dad dying prior to his death. And Sam could never tell Dean about his visions of this mystery lady. She had long dark flowing hair and large dark sad eyes. His visions of her changed over time, but he always managed to see her when she was sad. His first visions of her came from her fighting with a man he couldn't see and her hugging and crying with a baby and little boy in her arms. He kept seeing her in this vision for years. Then she disappeared from his life for a while, but after Jessica's death, she appeared in this vision again. She seemed even sadder this time spending tears and days standing over a gravestone. Sam could never see the marker, but he knew that this was someone close to her. Gradually, those visions faded as well. Finally, a few weeks ago, Sam saw her again. This time, the vision troubled him. This woman was being haunted by a demon. At night, he could hear her voice in his head as she thrashed out in pain. During the day, Sam could see that this demon haunted her every step and never left her alone. Sam had no idea how to find this woman, but he knew that she needed help. That's when he turned to Dean.

It always surprised Sam how his brother was able to find people from such little description. Their father, John, had always said that Dean had the instincts of a Marine and that those instincts would serve Dean well on their demon hunting excursions. Using Sam's descriptions of the woman, her work and her home, Dean was able to track her down to Salt Lake City. Despite Dean's foreboding, Sam had been insistent that the brothers visit this woman and help her. Finally, Sam turned to Dean.

"I know that you don't agree with this." said Sam, "but we have to help this woman."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Besides they were only 45 minutes from Salt Lake, what would have been the point?

The brothers rode the rest of the way to the city in silence. Salt Lake and its surrounding county was facing brushfires in the mountains. As a result, the city was cloaked in ash and fog and Dean could barely see in front of him as he drove into the city. The brothers managed to find a hotel near the University of Utah and settled down for the night. Neither Sam nor Dean said much to each other and while Dean fell into his usual dreamless slumber, Sam laid awake staring at the ceiling, turning over everything he knew about this woman in his mind. She was about the same age that his mom would have been. She was a professor in Religion and Folklore at a major university. She was a widow with her husband taking his own life a few months before. She did not have any children. Sam sighed and turned on his side. He had no idea why this woman had been haunting him for so long, but he knew that they were connected some how. Sam closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would find his answers tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—Blood Ties**

Sam and Dean decided an early start would be beneficial to their finding this mystery woman. The wildfires bordering all sides of Salt Lake were put out overnight and plumbs of white smoke filled the sky until there seemed to be a whiteout. The brothers made their way to campus, which was crowded with students since midterm exams had begun that week. Students were crowded everywhere studying and drinking large cups of coffee. Dean looked around amused and poked his brother.

"I can't believe that you gave up our family to go to college." said Dean.

Sam gritted his teeth. He got tired of having this argument with Dean.

"I've told you hundred times—I wanted a normal life." retorted Sam.

Dean expanded his arms and pointed at a group of students studying under a large tree. "You think that is normal?" asked Dean. "Come on Sam!"

"All I know is that without college I would have never met Jessica." replied Sam softly.

Dean took the hint and stopped bating his brother. He looked around and sighed. They were never going to find this woman by walking around campus. Dean grabbed a student and asked for the Folklore and Religion department and the student gave him directions. The brothers headed off in search of their mystery lady. Dean glanced at his brother who remained tightlipped.

"Sam, what are you going to say when we find this woman?" asked Dean.

Sam looked nervous.

"Honestly, I had not thought that far ahead." replied Sam.

Dean shot a glare at his brother. "Well, you need to start thinking about it."

Sam glared back and the brothers walked to Humanities building where the Folklore and Religion department was located. The building was crowded with students and exams going on, but the Folklore and Religion department was quiet. The secretary was not at her desk and the office doors were shut. Sam started walking down the row of offices and Dean became annoyed.

"Sam, no one is here." stated Dean.

"Dean, we can find out if she has office hours." replied Sam. "What is her name again?"

"Sam, I've told you her name before." said Dean. "Why do I . . ."

A look from Sam cut off Dean and Dean replied, "Dr. Johnson." "Dr. Sara Johnson."

Sam located Dr. Johnson's office and saw that she had office hours starting in ten minutes.

"She'll be here in ten minutes." replied Sam. "So we'll wait."

The brothers stood outside the office and ten minutes later heard two voices arguing their way down the hall to the department offices.

"Dr. Johnson," pleaded a male voice. "I really need this credit; can't you give me a break!"

"Ryan," came a soft female voice with a sigh attached. "I've given you break after break and you never get your work done." "I have to be fair to the other students."

"Dr. Johnson," cried Ryan. "If I don't pass this class . . ."

"Yes, I know" came Dr. Johnson's reply "you'll be academically suspended for the semester." "Perhaps that is for the best."

At this point, Ryan and Dr. Johnson came into view. Dr. Johnson looked exactly as Sam had dreamed. She was a small woman with long dark hair and large sad eyes. Her hair had intricate braids. She turned toward Sam and Dean and they saw that she was quite beautiful with high cheekbones and full lips. Dean took in a deep breath. She nodded toward them and turned her attention back to her angry student. Ryan, feeling ignored, grabbed her books and threw them across the hall.

"Look lady!" shouted Ryan. "My father is going to kill me if I flunk out!"

Before Sam could react, Dean inserted himself between Dr. Johnson and Ryan. Dean turned to Ryan and was about to speak when he saw that Ryan was choking as though he had hands at his throat. Dean went to Ryan and eased him onto the floor. Sam went over to Dr. Johnson who seemed rooted to her spot and gently touched her arm. She jumped as if she was shocked. Her eyes were pleading with Sam.

"Please. . ." she whispered.

"What?" said Sam

"Please make sure that you don't touch me." she murmured. She then looked up and down the hallway furtively before turning back to Sam. "It makes him angry."

"Makes who angry?" asked Sam.

"Sam!!" cried out Dean, who was still trying to help a choking Ryan. "I need your help here."

Sam turned to Dean and bent down to Ryan. Although there were no hands visible, indentations on Ryan's throat made it clear that someone was choking him. Dr. Johnson stayed away from all three men and looked furtively up and down the hall until she saw him. Her hand went to her throat and she backed against the wall. Sam looked down the hall but saw nothing. Dean, on the other hand, saw him. A man was standing at the end of the hall staring at them. He appeared to be casually leaning against the wall, but he was staring at Dr. Johnson and his hand was curled into a fist. Dean yelled down the hallway.

"Hey!" roared Dean. "Let go of him!"

The man appeared not to have noticed Dean. He was still staring directly at Dr. Johnson. Dean made a move to get up and go toward Ryan's attacker when Dr. Johnson moved in front of him.

"Please," she pleaded with Dean. "Let me handle this."

Then she turned toward the man and spoke.

"Please," she begged. "let him go."

The man studied her with dark green eyes for a moment and then released his fist. Dr. Johnson closed her eyes and breathed in as she heard Ryan gasp for air. She turned to the man and mouthed, "Thank you" as the man disappeared. Dean seeing this became furious.

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Dean. "You're thanking him?"

She turned to Dean calmly.

"Yes," she said quietly, kneeling to check on Ryan. "if I hadn't, he would have killed all of us."

"Who?" asked Sam.

Dean turned to his brother in surprise.

"You didn't see him!"

Sam shook his head. He hadn't seen anyone.

Dr. Johnson helped Ryan stand up; the student was still breathing raggedly. Then, she looked at Sam and Dean.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." she told the brothers. "I think the three of us need to sit down and talk." She let Ryan lean on her as they began their slow descent down the hallway.

"Come to my house." She said as she and Ryan were walking toward the exit. "I live at 1972 Kenneth Street."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then Dean called out to Dr. Johnson.

"What time?" asked Dean."

"8:00." she stated as she gently helped a slumping Ryan down the hall.

Sam and Dean stared at each other and then walked down the other end of the hallway. The brothers looked around and surprisingly, despite the crowded conditions on campus, no one showed up in that hallway the entire time the brothers, Ryan and Dr. Johnson were there. Sam and Dean walked outside.

"Okay," began Sam. "How the hell did you see the demon when I couldn't?"

"I have no idea" replied Dean. "That's what's freaking me out."

The brothers continued to keep a vigilant eye out for the demon, but he appeared to be gone for now. Dean glanced sideways at his brother uncertain of how he was going to tell Sam what he knew.

"But what's freaking me out even more is Dr. Johnson." declared Dean.

"What about her?" inquired Sam. "Obviously, she needs help."

"It's not just that Sam." said Dean. "I know her."

Sam looked at Dean surprised. He stopped Dean.

"How do you know her?" demanded Sam.

Dean bit his lip and Sam was surprised to see his brother visibly agitated. Nothing ruffled Dean. He was every inch his father's son. Dean even appeared to be grasping for words. Sam felt aggravated

"Look man, whatever it is," said Sam. "Just spit it out."

Dean bit his lip again and looked at Sam. "She's dad's sister." "She's our aunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural

Chapter Three

Sam stared at Dean in amazement. "What do you mean our "aunt?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know, Dad's sister?"

Sam could feel his anger rising as he stopped his brother and forced Dean to look at him.

"What do you mean, Dad's sister?" said Sam angrily. "If Dad had a sister, how come he never mentioned her?"

Dean shrugged in a way that only irritated Sam more. "I don't know." responded Dean. "I can remember they had a fight."

Sam stopped his brother again. "A fight?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "A fight. They were yelling at each other. . ."

"And?" prompted Sam.

Dean didn't immediately respond. Sam was startled to see sadness in his brother's eyes. Dean rarely showed emotion instead hiding his feelings behind a smartass remark or boldly changing the subject. This was especially true of Dean's relationships with women. The one time Dean let a girl close to him—Cassie—their relationship ended because of the 'family business.' Since then, Sam had noticed that Dean had never allowed any woman to have any effect on him. Until now.

"Dean?" encouraged Sam.

Dean looked at his brother and smiled wanly, ". . .and that was it." Then Dean shook his head. "She disappeared from our lives."

For a moment, the brothers paused as students milled around them. Then Dean gestured to Sam.

"Come on," said Dean. "Let's get out of here."

As the brothers walked back to their car, Sam actually felt lighthearted. They had an aunt, a living relative, they didn't have to be alone anymore. Meanwhile, Dean felt an oppressive weight on his heart. The same bad feelings he had on the road yesterday were stirred up by the brother's encounter with their long lost relative. Nothing good, he thought, is going to come of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural

Chapter Four

The brothers arrived at their aunt's house at 8:00 p.m. sharp. Sam felt an excitement that he had not experienced in a long time, while Dean still felt an unease that he could not quite understand. Why had Sam been having visions of their aunt for so long? Why had he been able to see the demon, but Sam had not? Finally, how were they going to tell their aunt who they really were?

Sam sensing his brother's unease placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean managed a smile in his brother's direction and the brothers walked to the front door. The house was actually a small cottage with bay windows in the front and a white door to mark the entrance. The porch light was on signaling that they were expected and the sign beneath the light said The Johnson residence. The brothers took one more glance at each other before Sam knocked on the door.

Dr. Sara Johnson had been nervously awaiting the arrival of the two mystery brothers. Their arrival and defense of her against the demon had been an unexpected respite during an extremely dark time in her life. The loss of her twins; the death of her husband and the appearance of a vengeful demon had all occurred at once. She had fallen into a depression so deep that she prayed for death and instead was sent two guardian angels.

For the first time since the funeral for her family, Sara was actually looking forward to having company over to her house. She fussed over the house, dusting, cleaning with great amounts of Clorox until she had to open windows just to breath. Sara then prepared steaks for dinner. She hoped these two young men were hungry. As she was making dinner, a picture sitting on her mantle in her living room fell over. Sara wiped her hands, walked over to the picture, and picked it up. She turned it over and cocked a grin. It was a picture of her as a young woman with her two nephews. She had her arm around one and her hand was on the stroller of the baby. All three were smiling in the direction of the camera. Sara kissed the picture and put it back on the mantle. She missed her brother and her nephews. It had been 24 years since John disappeared with Sam and Dean and despite countless efforts to find them, Sara had not turned up anything. After several years, she decided to move on with her life. Sara married Tim Johnson, a fellow Folklore professor, and about seven years ago, they finally had children after more than a few years of trying. Sara was extremely happy in spite of the loss of her brother and nephews. Part of her always knew that she would see them again; she just had to be patient.

Sara stared at the picture a moment longer and turned back toward the kitchen. She froze as she heard the picture fall off the mantle again. The time, it was no accident. Slowly, she turned and walked back to the picture. Tentatively, she picked up the picture and looked around the room. There was no one there, yet the room had become extremely cold with Sara being able to see her breathe. Sara felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, nearly dropping the picture. She turned lashing her arm around and saw that it was the demon. His blue eyes looked amused at her fear and he gently put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear: "They're here."

Before Sara could respond, she heard a noise at the door. She looked around, but the demon was gone.

Sara managed to straighten herself up. She didn't want these young men to see her ruffled. Sara went to the mirror in the hall and made sure that she looked calm. She smiled to herself in amusement. She didn't even know these young men, but something about them made her want to protect them. After a final check, Sara turned and opened the door.

Sam and Dean grinned as Sara opened the door and she smiled back at them and gestured for them to come inside. In the hallway, all three stared at each other.

"Well," began Sara. "You all know my name, but I have no idea who you are."

Sam and Dean stared at each other again. Sam stared at Dean urgently as if compelling his brother to be truthful, while Dean looked helplessly at Sam. Finally, Dean looked back at Sara who was staring at the brothers expectedly.

"We're Sam and Dean." replied Dean.

"Do you have a last name?" asked Sara, who was now suspicious.

"Smith." said Dean. "We're Sam and Dean Smith."

Sam glared at Dean while Sara continued to study the brothers. Then, Sara sighed and managed to smile at the brothers.

"Well, it is good to meet you, Sam and Dean." stated Sara. "Are you hungry?"

"You seem disappointed." remarked Dean who ignored Sam's glare.

Sara blushed that Dean had caught that. She had no idea why, but she felt a strong connection to these young men. For a moment, when they hesitantly introduced themselves, she thought and even hoped that they were her nephews. Sara was shocked that such a thought would even enter her mind when her nephews were obviously lost to her, but since the demon had whispered to her, Sam and Dean Winchester were all she could think about.

"Believe me," responded Sara. "I am far from disappointed." She stared at Sam and Dean pleadingly as if to make her case. "For a moment, I thought you might be someone else."

"Who?" asked Sam gently.

"You will think I am completely crazy." said Sara.

"Believe me," said Sam, "We've heard our share of crazy stories."

Sara grinned in response and then walked over to the mantle. She picked up a picture and handed it to Sam. He and Dean looked at it and Sam could feel his brother gasp in recognition. It was an old picture of Sara with her arm around a little boy of four and a stroller with a small baby. Sam looked up at Sara who had tears in her eyes.

"Those are my nephews." she said to Sam's shocked reaction. "I have not seen them for 24 years."

"What happened?" asked Dean softly.

"My brother's wife, Mary, was killed in a fire." said Sara quietly. "It was devastating for all of us; Mary was a wonderful woman."

She looked at the brothers who were quietly waiting for her next words.

"After that, John, my brother, went crazy" continued Sara. "He kept saying that some demon killed Mary."

Sara let the tears fall freely now. Sam went over to a tissue box on the coffee table and handed it to Sara. Dean stood there quietly as if he were waiting for something. Sara exhaled and continued her story.

"I begged John to let me take the boys for a while" said Sara. "but he got angry and banished me from his life."

Sam started at this news. He realized that the dreams he had of her crying and holding onto a little boy was from this fight between Sara and John.

"Can you blame him?" said Dean harshly. "You were trying to take his kids away."

"Dean!" rebuked Sam.

"No," responded Sara. "It's okay Sam." She looked at Dean thoughtfully as if there were something about him that seemed familiar. She took a step closer to Dean and then suddenly smiled.

"Just then, you reminded me of John." said a grinning Sara. "He was always pretty blunt in that way; I guess that was from his Marine training."

"Dean, I can assure you," continued Sara, "That I would have never taken away my brother's children away from him." She walked over to Sam and took the picture from his hands and placed it on the mantle. "My brother was a wonderful father; I just wanted to help him."

"After that, John vanished with the boys." Said Sara. "I spent years looking for him, but he made sure that I never found him." Sara stared at the window. "I would given anything to see them again.

Dean seemed to soften at that response. "I'm sure that he did it for your own good."

Sara smiled at Dean with some amusement. "Now, you really sound like John." "Are you guys hungry?"

Sam smiled at her. "We're starving." "Do you have a bathroom where we could wash up?"

"Of course," replied Sara. "It's just down the hallway, two doors down on the left."

In the safety of the bathroom, Sam and Dean tried to figure out what to do next.

"Dude," said Dean. "She has no idea who we are!"

"Why should she?" answered Sam. "She hasn't seen us in almost 25 years."

"What do we do?" asked Dean.

"I don't know." said Sam. Dean glared at his brother.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" whispered Dean savagely. "You're the one who dragged us here to find her."

"Well," whispered Sam back. "I had no idea she was our aunt!"

Dean realized that he was unfairly blaming his brother. In one day, their world had changed completely. Sam and Dean continued the demon hunt, hoping to ultimately killed the demon that took their mother and destroyed their family. The brothers were convinced that they had no family left. Their father had isolated them from any family member who might try to take his sons. Today, they not only find out that they have an aunt, but that she was being hunted by a demon as well. Both brothers knew that they had to come up with a strategy that would allow them to tell their aunt who they were, so they could get on with the business of killing the demon who was haunting her.

"Okay, dude" said Dean. "I'll tell her during dinner."

"How?" said Sam looking amused. "Hey, the steaks are great, and oh btw, we're your long-lost nephews?"

Dean frowned at Sam. "Okay hotshot, what do you have?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he realized Dean was right. There was no easy way to confess who they were. He shrugged helplessly at Dean. His brother smirked in response.

"That's what I thought." said Dean determinedly. "So I am going to tell her during dinner."

Sam sighed as Dean opened the door. They were in for one wild night.


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural—Chapter Five

Sam and Dean emerged from the bathroom to the smells of home-cooking. For a moment, the brothers stood still and Sam could have sworn that he saw a tear glisten in Dean's eyes. Since the death of their mother, Sam and Dean had rarely experienced domestic normalcy, and the smells of home-cooking and the warmth of the house reminded them of what they had lost. For Sam, it was especially heart-wrenching since Jessica provided him with his first real sanctuary since Mom had died.

The brothers walked into the kitchen where Sara was cooking. A tiny television was tucked in the corner and America's Most Wanted was on. Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look and Sam felt a ripple of unease. Dean had been accused of murder in Minnesota and the feds were after him. Dean had been featured on America's Most Wanted twice and each time, Sam worried that Dean would get caught while Dean worried that the pictures used were unflattering. Sam always rolled his eyes at his brother's vanity and wished that Dean would take the charges more seriously. For now, the brothers worried that Dean would be featured and Dr. Johnson would turn them in.

Sam decided to take the initiative and speak first.

"Hey," said Sam lightly, "That smells really good."

Sara turned and grinned at him and the brothers could instantly see why any demon would be interested in her. Despite her education and seeming worldliness, Dr. Johnson possessed an innate innocence that any man or demon would find irresistible.

"Thanks," replied Sara, "You guys looked like you might enjoy a home-cooked meal."

Dean's eyes actually seemed to gleam. "What are we eating?" he asked peering over the breakfast nook.

"Steak, baked potatoes, steamed vegetables and for dessert apple pie and vanilla ice cream" said Sara.

"That's it?" asked Dean.

"Dean!" shouted Sam. "I'm sorry. . ."

Sara held up a firm hand and grinned at Sam.

"I think your brother is asking if I have beer" responded Sara. She looked at Dean and smiled again. "Yes, I have beer."

"Sweet!" said Dean. "What kind?"

"Dean!" said Sam looking at his brother imploringly.

"Budweiser" answered Sara. "Is that good enough?"

"Awesome!" responded Dean. "Will you marry me?"

Finally Sam gave up, "Dean . . ."

Dean seemed shocked that Sam was upset with him. "What?" he said with a joking wink in Sam's direction. "It's a fair question."

Sara had been watching both brothers with a big smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had smiled, laughed or joked with anyone. It was a nice to have those feelings again. She turned her attention to Dean and smiled.

"I'm flattered," she replied softly, "but in some way, I still feel married."

Dean nodded. He understood. Despite Dean's cavalier attitude toward women, he really wanted to find a good relationship, like his parents had and like Sam had with Jessica. Dean thought he found it with Cassie, but her rejection of Dean had hurt him pretty badly. In spite of his hard exterior, Dean was very vulnerable and women like Cassie or Sara Johnson were the only ones who managed to penetrate Dean's hardened exterior. Dean knew at that moment he would do whatever it took to protect his aunt and kill the demon who was haunting her.

"Well guys," said Sara gesturing toward the dining room, "Let's eat."

Sam smiled at Sara and when her back was turned, he looked at Dean. Dean nodded at Sam. He would tell Sara that she was their aunt. He wasn't sure how and hadn't found an opening yet, but there was no choice. Dean felt unease with ripples of tension going up his back. Usually that meant that a demon was close.

The brothers walked into the dining room to find a small four chair table which had exquisite carvings. Plates were set at three places and beers were already set out.

"Why don't you guys have a seat?" invited Sara. "I'll bring the steaks out."

"We can help. . ." began Sam, but Sara waved him to an empty seat.

"No, I'm fine really" said Sara and she walked back into the kitchen.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and sat in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other or Sara. Moments later, they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Both Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen to see Sara standing there staring at the television. America's Most Wanted was still on and Sara was staring at the screen with her mouth agape. A segment was on about Dean and the murders in Minneapolis. The segment showed pictures of the gruesome murders and of Dean. There was no mention of Sam and he was not sure if he should be grateful or not. For now, he was only worried about Sara's reaction. She was their aunt and he wanted to help her since she was obviously in trouble.

Slowly, Sara turned and approached the brothers. Sam was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She walked toward them.

"Sam, Dean?" she asked. "Winchester?"

The brothers looked at each other. Sam gulped hard and managed to squeak out, "Yes?"

Sara began to cry and threw her arms around Sam, then she reached over and grabbed Dean into a hug. Then Sara moved back and looked at the brothers.

"I've waited so long to see you" she whispered. "Look how you've both grown." She took a long look at both brothers and smiled through her tears. "John and Mary would be so proud of both of you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled. They were finally a family again.

"Let's eat" said Dean.


End file.
